Road vehicles such as trucks, prime movers and particularly large load carrying trailers tend to have many wheels. Often the wheels of such vehicles are either plated with a metal such as chrome or are themselves made from a metal alloy that provides, at least when new, a pleasing metal finish. Owners and drivers of such vehicles normally like to keep such wheels clean and the metal surfaces polished to keep the vehicle in as close as possible to an as new condition and appearance. The difficulty with doing so is that to date cleaning and polishing such vehicle wheels, when installed on the vehicle, has required a difficult, laborious and time consuming manual task, particularly when there are numerous wheels on the vehicle to be cleaned/polished. Cleaning and polishing installed vehicle wheels with mechanised equipment has been difficult because of the multitude of vehicle wheels sizes, tyre sizes and hub and rim wheel profiles used on such vehicles. Cleaning and polishing equipment is known but generally requires the wheel to be physically removed from the vehicle to be operated successfully. With working vehicles, having sufficient down time to enable wheels to be removed, cleaned and polished, and reinstalled, is also problematic.
The objective therefore of the present invention is to provide a portable vehicle wheel rim/hub polisher capable of use to polish vehicle wheels when installed on a vehicle. A preferred objective is to provide such a portable vehicle wheel rim/hub polisher that is adjustable to satisfactorily operate with vehicle wheels of differing sizes and profiles.